Never Growing Up
by KJES
Summary: Something a little different. Based on the 2003 movie.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters.

 **Never Growing Up**

 **Chapter One**

It wasn't growing up that was the problem. It was the fact that the fun would all be over. The last seven months were a hectic few moths for Peter Pan to say the least.

Lets start at the beginning.

All Peter Pan wanted to do was listen to the stories. The stories that a girl had told her two brothers.

John, the oldest of the two boys, was a ten year old boy and a very sophisticated young gentlemen. His looks were received from his father; black hair, long nose (not too long mind you), bright red lips, skinny body but quite tall for his body. He wears round, old fashioned glasses and a black top hat. All gentlemen do.

Michael Darling, the younger brother, was very young, just four years of age. Not at all a gentlemen, not yet anyway. he was very mischievous, always making mess for Nana (their dog or nurse as they would like to call him) to clean up, and noise. He had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and a short, pudgy nose. nothing alike his father but very alike his mother.

Mary Darling, the mother of the three children and the wife of Mr. George Darling, was a very kind, beautiful and understanding mother. she had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin.

George Darling, the short tempered, over-controlling and hypocritical father and husband, was a black haired man with a large moustache covering his top lip. He wasn't a very nice gentlemen, all things considered. He was very bossy and wanted his children to grow up in a practical manner, not to play around and believe everything they are told. Especially the nonsense told by their sister Wendy.

Now, Wendy Darling was not like most young woman her age. Woman her age would be eager to learn how to be a pristine young lady. Instead Wendy wanted to stay thirteen years old and to continue telling her stories. Wendy had auburn hair, bright blue eyes and a sharp, small nose. she had the same lips as John but more prominent.

Wendy's stories concluded of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and of course Peter Pan and the the Pirates. This was the story that Peter Pan found himself listening to. It wasn't just the stories that had caught his attention, it was the fact that they knew about him.

She knew about how he had chopped off Captain James Hook's hand off and thew it to the ticking crocodile, whom ticks because it swallowed a clock. The Captain is now afraid of ticking clocks and crocodiles, any shape or form.

She knew about Tiger Lilly and the Indians. She knew about the mermaids and their lagoon. All these things she knew about, yet Peter didn't know any of them. He didn't even know of anyone in London besides The Lost Boys. So how would she know anything about him?

This intrigued the boy who never grew up.

He wanted, no needed to know what else she knew.

Silently Peter Pan flew over to the side of the small balcony of the window. Peeping through the window behind the curtains peter could hear clearly what else the girl was saying about him. she seems to know a lot more about Peter then he himself did.

Peter Pan stayed until the three children had fallen asleep. He will be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next few days were mildly confusing for Peter Pan. He had spent three days back in the world he came from pining for more stories. The lost boys, Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs and The Twins have all tries to get Peter to play with them, but to no avail. He just sat on his makeshift bed playing his pan flute, made of different lengths of bamboo, which makes a beautiful sound.

Peter Pan was aged just thirteen. He has curly dirty blonde hair, peachy lips, a round nose and dark blue eyes, the colour of a story sea. He has no clothes, only the leaves from his homeland tied with vines covered his body.

He was an average kid, except he never aged.

"Peter! Peter, come play with us." Shouted curly excitedly. Curly had the same hair as peter but longer and had a more prominent blonde look. For Peter, it was like looking at his younger self, if he had remembered what he looked like.

"NO!" shouted Peter impatiently. Peter was the leader and what he says, goes. Curly ran away hoping they can have fun with out their fearless leader.

He needed to go back. That was Peter's last thought before he flew out of Hangman's Tree (his home) shouting on the way "Be back soon!" Tinker Bell, Peter's fairy, following behind him.

Back on land the lost boys looked bewildered as the watched a streak of light fly through the sky.

Not long later Peter found himself flying over the rooftops of houses situated in Kensington Gardens, London. He couldn't remember which house the girl and her brothers live at.

"Tink? Can you look around and see if you can find the right house?" Peter asked his fairy. Tinker Bell of course, obeyed.

In the meantime, Peter visited the only place he can remember from his past life, Kensington Gardens. It's been a while since Peter Pan visited Kensington Gardens. He didn't know how long exactly, just that was never covered in so many flowers and there never was any poles with bright lights on the top.

'It's definitely been a long time' He had thought. He didn't dare land for the fear of being caught by some unsuspecting grown up. He just looked around reminiscing about his past. About why he had run away.

Minutes later, Peter heard a ringing in his ear. It was familiar but Peter was too distracted to figure out what it was until he felt a tugging at his hair. He looked up ready to swat whatever it was away to real his hand back in realising it was Tink.

"Tink, did you find it?" Tinker Bell nodded with a jingling of bells playing in tune with the nodding of her head. As soon as Tink had finished replying, she flew off with Peter in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As soon as Peter saw the window he had flown to before, he flew as fast as he could to reach it. He was in time to see the wooden sword that the oldest boy held, slash through the books on the bookcase, sending them tumbling on top of the girl.

"Alright, that's enough now children." An angelic voice sounded. Peter looked in to see a woman walk in to the room. Peter guessed it was the mother.

"But mother, we want to play!" said the youngest of the three.

"I know dear," the mother said sympathetically, "but you must go to sleep or you will never awake for school in the morning." There was a chorus of moans throughout, but the children jumped in to bed none the less.

The mother walked around the room clicking the lights off and lighting a candle for the children to sleep with. She walked over to the window with every intention of locking it, Peter was just about to fly away for fear of being caught when he heard the girl call out,

"Not mother! That window must always stay unlatched for Peter Pan."

"Who on earth is Peter Pan, dear?" The mother asked perplexed.

"He's a boy, mother, from my stories." The girl answered.

"Well, because the boy is imaginary, then I will allow the window to stay unlatched; goodnight children." The mother walked to each of the children and gave them something to each of their cheeks. Peter had no idea.

"Goodnight mother." They all chorused as the mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

About an hour later, Peter heard the snores coming from the two boys but nothing from the girl. Peeking form behind the curtain, Peter looked at the girl's bed wondering if she was asleep. Peter couldn't tell.

Slowly but surely, Peter opened the window. He didn't know what he was doing, all he knew was that he needed to see her. Does he know her?

Carefully, Peter entered the room, floating two feet of the floor, thankful he could fly. Gradually he made his way over to the girl's bed and flew higher so that was directly above her. Tentatively, Peter reached out a hand and grazed his fingertips over her peachy lips.

Unexpectedly, the girl's eyes opened wide and she gasped as she looked up into Peter's dark blue eyes. Peter shot up suddenly and scattered along the ceiling until his back something and he could move no further. The big fluffy creature started growling, but the girl commanded,

"Quiet Nana."

'They name that thing?' Peter thought

"You can fly." It wasn't a question. At a leisurely pace, Peter descended until his feet hit the floor, his hands on his hips.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"What is yours?" Peter asked instead.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." She replied in one breath. "Will you answer my question now?"

"What was your question again?" Peter asked knowing full well what the question was.

"What is your name?

"Peter Pan" Wendy gasped. 'Just like my stories' she thought.

"you're real!" She said excitedly.

"Well I'm not very a well a toy am I!" Peter snapped.

"I'm sorry. I just…I told stories about you."

"I know. I have been listening. How do you know of me?" Peter asked harshly, making fierce eye contact.

"I…I…I made you up." Wendy stuttered.

"I'm obviously real."

"I can see that." She replied, more confident now. "How old are you?"

"Quite young." Peter replied, unsure.

"Do you not know?"

"I ran away." Peter paused. Not knowing what to say. "One night I heard my mother and father talking of what I was to be when I become a man. So, I ran away to Kensington Gardens and I met Tink." Peter shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

"Tink?" Wendy questioned.

"Tinker Bell. She's my fairy." Peter responded.

"But there is no su…"

"Don't say that," Peter cut her off by flying over and cupping a hand over her mouth. "Every time someone says that a fairy falls down dead. You say you don't believe but then how am I standing here non-existent to everyone else but you?"

"I don't know." Wendy sounded astonished.

"I shall never find Tinker Bell if she is dead!" Cried Peter.

"Peter?" Peter looked to Wendy in a questioning manner.

"I should…like to give you a kiss." Peter raised his right hand, expecting to be given something. "Don't you know what a kiss is?" Wendy asked astonished.

"I Shall once you give me one." Wendy looked around and couldn't find anything but looked to her finger to find a thimble. She held it up and Peter looked at it confused but took it none the less. "I guess I should give you one now." He commented.

"If you like. " Wendy replied giddy with excitement. She stood up straight with her cheek angled towards him. Peter was confused, 'should her hand not be out and her eyes open' he thought. He didn't have anything to give her except the acorn on his makeshift clothing. Peter grabbed it and held it in front of her face for several seconds. He grew impatient, so he coughed, as fake as it may be.

Wendy opened her eyes to look at the object confused but took it regardless.

"Thank you!" She said grateful. "Goodnight!" She said ending the night on a quick note. Wendy climbed back into her bed and put the covers all the way over her head. Peter walked over to the bed and climbed on.

"One girl is worth more than twenty boys." He stated. Wendy pushed her covers off and sat up, coming face to face with Peter, their noses were practically touching.

"Are there girls?" Wendy questioned.

"Only boys" Peter answers happily with a smile on his face.

"Are there any girls at all?"

"Only Tink and Tigerlilly."

"Tigerlilly is real? Oh, John would be so happy." Wendy whispers excitedly.

"Who's John?" Peter questions perplexed.

"My brother," Wendy quickly point over to her brother making Peter real back causing him to fall off the bed, "That's my other brother, Michael." Wendy explains pointing over to the other bed closer to the window. Turning back to the subject, Wendy asks, "Why are there no girls Peter?"

"Girls are much to clever to fall out of their prams."

"Peter, it is perfectly wonderful the way you talk about girls. I should like to give you…a…a thimble." Wendy stated.

"What's that?" Peter asked befuddled. Instead of answering Wendy jumped out of her bed and walked over to Peter and stood directly in front of him. She closed her eyes and leaned forward. She pushed out her lips. Peter was very confused when he looked at what Wendy was doing, all he could do was follow her movements, closed his eyes and pushed out his lips. Peter felt something soft and wet touch his lips and was so startled he opened his eyes to see Wendy right in front of him, barley an inch away.

As quick as it had started he pushed her away and walked at a rapid pace to the other side of the room, as far away as possible. As soon as he reached the other side of the room, Peter saw a bright streak of light fly across the room towards Wendy. Peter was quicker, he raced across the room and caught the little pixie,

"Tink! What do you think you are doing?" Tinker Bell went on about Wendy to Peter and some ghastly words were spoken. Peter didn't dare repeat them to Wendy.

"What did she say?" Wendy interrogated.

"She says she doesn't like you." Peter had to think of something different and that seemed to be the best option.

"Oh." Wendy sighed sadly. Peter started to head for the Window ready to leave with Tink in tow.

"Peter! Don't go." Wendy reproached.

"But I have to tell the lost boys the end of the story."

"But I know lots of stories, stories I could tell the boys." Wendy said as she walked towards Peter.

"Come with me!" Peter sounded hopeful her met her in the middle. He took her hands and said, "We could have adventures and never have to worry about grown up things again." Peter started pulling Wendy towards the window, getting ready to leap out.

"I…I cannot fly." Walking away from Peter and further in to the room.

"I'll teach you!" Peter whispered excitedly.

"Can John and Michael come too?" Wendy asked hopefully. While walking over to her brothers two beds. It took a moment for Peter to reply but he replied disdainfully,

"If you wish it." Wendy was so excited she ran over to each of their sides and shook them awake. Michael woke up first looking confused as to why he had been woken up in the middle of the night. Then John awoke shouting repeatedly,

"I didn't do it!"

"There is a boy here who is to teach us how to fly!" Wendy couldn't contain her excitement. She looked over at Peter with her eyes glazed over. John, being the gentlemen he is, said in a posh manner,

"You offend reason, sir." This offended Peter so he flew. First just a few feet and then to the ceiling and then on to the bed post . John and Michael were so ecstatic and ran over to Peter looking directly at him. " I should like to offend it with you." John shouted, jumping up and down. Peter smiled and said while flying to the ceiling sitting crossed legged, upside down,

"You just think happy thoughts and they lift you in to the air! It's easy."

"I've got it! I've got it!" John shouted. He climbed onto his bed and started jumping, the way all kids do, before running to the end of the bed and pouncing off, like a lion ready to pounce for his meal. He flew for a second before tumbling to the floor in a heap on top of the toy swords, one was stood up just under his armpit, making it look like he was stabbed if you looked at it from the right angle. Wendy was laughing off to the side rolling on the floor with Peter watching her also laughing.

The youngest caught his attention as Michael was about to jump off the bed shouting,

"Pudding, Mud pies, ice-cream, never to take a bath again."

"MICHAEL!" Wendy shouted in fear for her younger brother, but he was floating as well as his toy bear. Peter had grabbed Tinker Bell and sprinkled her pixie dust over Michael before he had hit the floor.

"YAHOO!" shouted Michael in amazement. Peter next went to John and shook Tink in front of his face. Gradually John started to rise off the floor, and float around the room just like his younger brother. Next Peter went to Wendy, his face was just a few inches away from hers, he blew some pixie dust in to her face making her blink several times. She stared in to Peter's stormy blue eyes. She was lost in his orbs that until Peter suggested that she look down, that she realised she was four feet off the floor.

"Come away with me," Peter suggested "come away with me to Neverland." Peter was just about to fly out of the window when Wendy lost her happy thought, she descended towards the floor.

"What about mother? Wendy asked sadly.

"Father?" John continued.

"Nana?" They were all back on the floor by the time Michael finished. Peter needed to change their minds.

"There are mermaids!" Peter started.

"Mermaids!" Wendy whispered excitedly flying back up in to the air. Peter knew that it would be Wendy that would repeat him after he had said mermaids. It was the girly thing to do. "Indians!" This of course got John and Michael's attention as they chorused together. "Pirates!" This time all of them chorused the words with huge smiles on their faces. All their heads were just a foot away from the ceiling.

For a few minutes the three children flew around the room, trying to get their bearing, until Peter suggested they leave.

John and Michael, with his bear in tow, were the first out of the large window, then Peter then Wendy. Wendy stopped and turned around to look at the nursery, their home, remembering all the memories. Memories of their mother, father and Nan.

"Mother and Father? Wendy whispered to herself sadly. "What would they think of me, their only daughter, running away?"

Back with Peter, the boys were having a lot of fun flying through the chimneys of the houses in London. However, Peter wasn't having so much fun. He couldn't find Wendy. He looked behind him and no one was flying meters away. He looked in front of him, there was no girl there with a beautiful smile. 'I know where she is.' Peter thought. He knew that she would still be at the window staring at the nursery, thinking. It is what a girl would do. Telling the boys to stop and wait there, Peter turned around and flew back to the house.

Flying over the rooftops Peter hurried to the open window where he saw Wendy standing on the small balcony. Finally reaching the window, Peter floated behind her and just watched her for a moment. She was whispering to herself but Peter couldn't hear her. 'something girly' Peter thought.

As slowly as possible, as not to scare her, Peter came up right behind her and whispered,

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all." If Wendy was startled, she didn't show it. She knew that this was wrong. To just up and leave without telling anyone. "Come with me and you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again. Down stairs Wendy could hear her parents running up the stairs, as if they knew something was wrong.

"Never is an awfully long time." Wendy waited just a little longer before she turned all the way around to face Peter Pan, the boy she was about to run away with. She was just about to jump off the balcony when she heard the nursery door open. Wendy span around to see her parents stood there, wide eyed and red faced.

"I'm sorry mother, father, but I don't want to grow up." With a final parting wave, Wendy leaped out of the window, flew just a few meters away to turn back around and see her parents standing at the window ledge looking at her with tears in their eyes. Wendy waved good bye again, then flew away with Peter at her side.

She never saw her mother and father cry, or hug each other in despair not knowing if they will ever see their children again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Flying through the sky was a whole new experience for the three children, enjoying it none the less. Peter stayed close to Wendy the entire time so not to lose her again. When they entered space, three jaws simultaneously. Peter had flown through it so many times but he never got bored of it. The sight was magnificent, from the ground the stars were miniature, but up there, in space, the stars were... the size of a regular planet.

As soon as the shock was over, Peter rushed over to the front towards John, "Grab my ankle!". John grabbed Peter's ankle and was told to pass it on.

"Michael, grab hold of my ankle!"

Then Michael,

"Wendy! Take a hold of my ankle!" So Wendy did. Tink was just in time to grab a hold of Peter's hair before the stars and planets rushed by them like a streak of lightning, their cheeks puffed out from the air rushing in.

A boom and a clang was heard when they entered the atmosphere of Neverland. Wendy was so astonished that she thought she had whispered the word Neverland but had in fact said it loud enough for everyone to hear.

Neverland was a breathtaking island. It wasn't small but it wasn't large. It was just the right size. It was covered in blooming flowers and the trees were an emerald green colour. The sky was clear blue with very little clouds. The children could hear the birds chirping away in conversation. A beautiful sound to their ears. It was warm, as if it was never cold. Living in England was very cold, wet and windy, to the children it was nice to just relax in the warmth then having to worry about wearing many layers.

Peter flew them over to the clouds. They were all kinds of shapes, huge and puffy. They were so dense that the children could jump on them and wouldn't fall through.

Peterr knew that Wendy, John and Michael wanted an adventure, and a good one if they were to stay. So what's better than a visit to the pirates?

"Follow me!" Peter commanded. The three children obeyed.

Peter flew them down so that they were right behind the pirates ship. The ship was fairly large, could maybe fit a dozen sailors. It had six large flags and the masts that hold them were very thick and tall. The children sat down on the ledge just outside of the captains quarters, which is at the very end of the ship. If they looked through the window they would see Captain James Hook and his right hand man, Mr. Smee, having a full blown argument.

"Stay down!" Peter commanded the three. The children looked to each other as if to ask, 'Why?" Peter peeked through the window to find the room empty, hook and smee had left. He smirked, Peter had an idea. Peter turned back around to whisper to three eager awaiting faces,

"Do you want an adventure?" They all nodded their heads in agreement.

As soon as they agreed, Peter smashed through the window with the hilt of his knife. He then helped, first Wendy, then Michael and the John through the window before gliding through himself. The three children looked up at Peter awaiting orders. Peter didn't disappoint.

"Grab anything you want, preferably any maps of the island." John and Michael did as they were told and Peter was just about to join them when he noticed Wendy standing there and staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"This is stealing." Wendy stated.

"It's only stealing if it doesn't belong to you. I am just taking back rightfully belongs to me." That's all Wendy needed to hear before she started to help take what belonged to Peter Pan. That is until they all stood still at the sound of the door slamming shut. They all turned to gasp in shock at the sight of Captain James Hook.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Pan" Hook muttered in a vengeful voice.

"Hook." Peter replied smugly, while Wendy, John and Michael stood next to the chest of maps with their eyes wide in fear.

"Oh look, you brought friends," Hook said in a gleeful voice, walking towards the children, "and a girl." He made the last word drawl out to sound intimidating. Wendy stood there in fear of the man of her nightmares while Peter moved to stand in front of her as a form of protection.

John, with his sophisticated voice said,

"You sir, stay away from her!" also moving to stand in front of Wendy. Knowing that Wendy had protection from her brothers, he moved towards Hook with his hand on the hilt of his knife, ready for a fight that will inevitably happen.

Slowly Peter turned towards Wendy, John and Michael, keeping his eyes trained on Captain Hook and said, "John, get Wendy and Michael out of here." John nodded, getting ready to move the two away from the scene and back out of the window, when,

"I can take care of myself!" Wendy interjected.

"Now is not the time." Peter whispered back angrily. Reluctantly Wendy nodded in agreement, and turned to follow John and Michael,

"Where are we going?" Michael asked, being the most sensible one out of the three although being as young as he was,

"Just fly anywhere, I'll come and find you." Peter knew that if he said a destination then Hook would send men to follow.

Peter kept one eye on Hook and the other on his companions, making sure that they got out of the window safely. They did. Turning back to Captain Hook, Peter started whistling like it wasn't out of the ordinary that he was on the ship of Captain James Hook.

"Why are you whistling, Pan?" Hook snarled

"Because, we have already been through this, Hook. You know you don't stand a chance against me." Peter knew that he would win, he had never lost a battle. Especially against Captain James Hook.

"You are wrong, Pan. I will win today." Hook gloated.

"Never!" With that final sentence, Peter removed his knife from its casing in one swift motion. The Captain didn't even see that the blow was about to hit. Peter had sliced through Hook's cheek creating a huge line from his right eye to the bottom right of his lip. Hook growled in anger before thrashing the sword that he was already holding, towards Peter, just missing him by a hairs thread. Peter had turned just in time to miss the bad that would inevitably slice straight through his baby skin. Spinning around, Peter slashed through the air, but the Captain caught it with his hook, his replacement for his hand. The one Peter had chopped off.

"Stop with the tricks, Pan. Fight like a man." Hook taunted.

"The thing is Hook, I am no man, and never will be." Peter wanted the fight to end. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Unlocking his sword from the hook of the Captain, Peter jumped and flew around the ship collecting two maps that were lying around, Captain Hook chasing him in the prosses. Finally, Peter flew over to the window, stood on the window ledge and crowed in a throaty voice. Hook chased after him but was too late. Peter had already left. The Captain shouted after him.

"THIS IS NOT OVER PETER PAN!" Peter only laughed in reply. He had a girl and two boys to find.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Peter flew all around Neverland trying to find the three children that he had stolen away from London. Or rather they had decided to be taken. But still he had flown around for hours, searching. They were nowhere to be found. The only place that Peter had not searched was the very top of the cliff, situated in the very centre of the island.

Of course, being the only place that Peter hadn't checked, they had to be there. But them being in trouble was not what he expected.

Hanging of the edge of the cliff, holding on the top, was the youngest, Michael, in danger of falling to his death. At the top of the cliff was Wendy and John, surrounded by the Indian tribe. They didn't take to new people too well.

Flying as fast as he could, Peter flew towards the cliff a few meters below Michael. He was too late. Michael couldn't hold on any longer. Up above, Peter could hear John and Wendy screaming Michaels name. For some reason, the screams of fear from Michaels siblings drived Peter to fly faster just to catch the youngest of the siblings.

Flying fast was the easy part, it was having enough strength and momentum to fly up with the extra weight of another person. Thankfully Michael was small and light, which meant a lot of strength was not needed.

It was a close call. Peter only just managed to grab Michael before he hit the floor. Michael was hugging Peter so closely with his eyes closed. He was too scared to talk, move or open his eyes.

Peter could hear Wendy and John crying at the top so he flew a bit faster so he could ease their pain.

He got to the top and as soon as Wendy and John saw him with Michael in his arms, they cried out in relief running towards Peter as soon as he touched the floor. They grabbed a hold of Michael and in return he grabbed them both happily. Behind the three children Peter saw the Indians. As soon as they saw Peter they backed up as if cowering in fear. They won't be a problem anymore. The Indians know the children are friends of Peter Pan the warrior boy.

Wendy looked up at Peter and said a soft thank you. Peter just smiled at her.

His life was just about to get a whole lot more confusing.


End file.
